


Kiko

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [15]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Gen, KELMORI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: When the time comes, the path you’ve chosen will determine your fate.---This fanfiction is an alternate universe for the RPG game OMORI. There will be spoilers ahead. So, read this only when you have finished the game. This has been your spoiler warning.
Series: Fanfiction! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Don't worry...

Everything is going to be okay...

No matter what happens...

Promise me that we'll always be there for each other...

Promise me...

*****

"Welcome to White Space.

You have been living here for as long as you can remember."

Kiko opened his eyes, meeting the white void above. He sat up and scanned the place, a white door, his sketchbook, a computer, a lightbulb and a tiny black dog. The dog was peacefully sleeping when he went to it, stroking the fur. Barking, Kiko could understand him perfectly. _Waiting for something to happen?_ He left the dog. Kiko turned on his laptop, it looked uninteresting, the wallpaper seemed to resemble a brick wall while the icons on screen were only a trash can and a notepad. He stared at the screen for a good minute before opening the notes. Over and over were the same set of notes: _I visited my friends today. Everything was fine._ There are no alterations in each notes, only a few notes that said, _I spent time in White Space. Everything was fine._ He turned his laptop off. Kiko opened his sketchbook, the drawings were... bizarre. He would sketch different things whenever he was bored, and those different things were quite terrifying. He closed his sketchbook, not wanting to look at the creepy sketches again. Something made the place rumble, a sound of something meeting the ground echoed in the distance. Kiko turned to the sound, seeing a shiny knife. He picked up, putting it in his pocket. Kiko nodded to himself before going to the white door, the one casting a faint shadow. He waited for a few seconds, turning the doorknob and entered through it, leaving White Space behind.

"Kiko!!"

A voice called out to him, a boy with greenish short hair and teal eyes. He adorned a flower crown, it's flowers a mix of purple, blue and pink. He had on denim dungarees with a large pocket on the chest and a white t-shirt under it. "Do you want to play cards with us? We were just starting!" the boy, Basil, turned towards the other two kids sitting in front of scattered cards. "You got to be kidding me, Basil..." another boy sighed, this one had black hair, alongside a black tank top and purple shorts. "Now, now, Sunny. No need to sound mad!" an older girl giggled, her long hair touched the floor, her outfit being what looks like a typical Japanese uniform. "Now then, since we're all here! How about we go to Hero's picnic? Aubrey is already there!" the girl, Mari stood up and stretched, looking ready for an adventure. "But! I lost Aubrey's camera somewhere, and we can't go before we find it!!" Basil whined, much to Mari's dismay. "Well, it should be around here somewhere... Sunny, you search near the ladder and I search near the cabinets." Sunny nodded and did what he was told. Kiko stared at the yellow cat on the ceiling, whose eyes were staring down at one corner of the room, the one closest to him. Kiko followed the cat's eyes, finding the camera hidden in a pot, behind the plant. Kiko went to over to Basil, giving the camera back to him. "W-wow, thanks Kiko!" Basil gave him a hug, promptly disturbed by Mari. "Now, since we have that settled, how about we go to the playground now?" Mari smiled sweetly, "Let's go! To the picnic!"

*****

"Ah, there you guys are!" Hero waved at the group, bringing Aubrey's attention to them. "A-ah, hey guys." Aubrey smiled and waved, in her hands was a book. "Ah. The photo album..." Sunny spoke, his eyes looked interested to see the album. "Oh! Right, me and Aubrey were going through her album!" Hero said, biting into a sandwich. "Do you guys want to join?" Sunny nodded, already sitting on the picnic blanket next to Aubrey. Mari followed suit and sat next to Hero, Basil and Kiko being next to each other. Aubrey placed the album on the ground and opened it right at the middle, where most of the photos were. "Would you look at that, we're all so cute together!" Mari commented, giggling right after. The group stared at the photos, looking back at their fondest memories.

_Mari is teaching everyone how to make flower crowns! Kiko and Sunny are holding Mari's example. So pretty..._

_Kiko and Sunny gave up and ran off, but Basil and I got the hang of it really fast!_

_Hero's still making his flower crown. It's taking him a little while, but he's getting it. You have to admire his persistence._

_Everyone's eating watermelons. So juicy! Basil has some seeds on his face. Maybe someone should tell him._

_Sunny drinking a bottle of milk, his favourite! I shouldn't get too close or he might accidentally spill it..._

_Mari and Hero took a picture of Kiko and Basil. Everyone thinks a flower crown really suits Basil._

_Mari leaning in for a smooch! Sunny looks a tad bit annoyed. Ah, sibling love._

_We're having a picnic today! Hero wanted to take a picture of everyone. Say cheese!_

_After eating, everyone fell asleep, except Hero and Mari. I'm getting kind of sleepy myself._

_Basil said he wanted to take a picture of himself! He really is into photographs!_

_All of our feet in a circle! Can you guess whose feet are whose?_

"They're all so good..." Basil sighed contently, scanning through the photos again. "Ehehe... Thanks..." Aubrey chuckled, "I think these are just basic photos..." Aubrey closed the book and took held on to it. "Hey, why don't we go to my house?" Aubrey suggested, "Basil thought me to plant some new plants and they're turning out good!" she smiled at Basil. "Yeah! That seems like a good idea!" Mari nodded, along with Sunny. "Hm..." Hero looked at the group, "I'm gonna sit this one out, you all go have fun, alright?" Hero waved at the group. "Alright! Let's go, to Aubrey's house!" Mari announced to the group.

*****

On their way, they passed by some patches of flowers, in which Aubrey and Basil told them the meaning for each one. A sunflower, a flower that always stays positive, a flower that reminds Aubrey of Basil. Lily of the valley, a flower known to ward off evil spirits and help people see a brighter future, a flower that reminds her of Mari. Roses, a flower with different colors and unique meanings for each color, no rose in particular reminds her of Hero as he's versatile and universally loved. Gladiolus, a flower representing strength of character, someone who is honest, with strong moral values, someone like Aubrey, herself. A tulip, plain, simple and bulbous, just like Sunny. Then, finally, a cactus, hard and resilient, just like Kiko. "Ah, hello, everyone!" Hero greeted them, his picnic near Aubrey's house all set up. "Why don't you all relax with a picnic?" Hero gave them all a soft smile. "I brought some fruits this time around, too!" Sunny took Kiko's hand, nodding as he lead to the picnic blanket, sitting next to him accepting the fruits. "Here." Sunny handed one to Kiko, who happily(?) accepts. "That was great..." Basil breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, let's continue!" Mari said, everyone standing up in unison.

*****

"Cheese!"

Aubrey managed to snap a photo of all of them, catching them by surprise. "That's another addition~!" Aubrey giggled, putting it in her album. "Oh, oh! I want to see!!" Basil ran over to her, along with Sunny. "How's my hair? It's not frazzled up, right?" Mari asked, making her way to Aubrey. "Hehe, you all look just fine!" Aubrey said, pasting the picture in the album. "Do you want to see it, Kiko?" she smiled, showing him the photo. "It's a bit blurry but that's okay! That gives it more character!" Aubrey closed the album and held it close. "Alright, make sure to wipe your feet before you come in!" she hopped cheerily towards the house, one photograph seemed to slip out from the album. "Hmm?" Sunny stared at it, picking it up. "E-eh? D-did one come loose?" Aubrey asked when Sunny poked at her shoulder, handing her the picture. "H-huh...? D-did I... take this...?" Aubrey stared at the photo, everything had gone silent. "W-when did I..." her breathing was ragged, her voice almost fading. "U-um, Kiko... Can I ask you about..." she stopped herself, her eyes filled with terror.

_"I remember! Hero.... He's..."_

...

Silence.

*****

Woof? (Not much to do here, huh?)

Woof. (The door is gone...)

Woof. (There's only one way to exit here, you know that.)

...

Stab who?


	2. Chapter 2

Look at them...

These are all our memories together...

They're a bit sad now...

Let's make some new memories together, okay?

*****

It's midnight.

The noises of the crickets outside annoyed him. It seemed like no one was up except for him, obviously since it was late. Kel tried to go back to sleep, only for his stomach to rumble. He had went to bed a bit hungry, though he wasn't sure if there was food downstairs. The rumbling got louder as he got out of bed, accidentally hitting his foot on his game console. "Fuck." he cursed, making his way slowly towards the door. He turned the knob, only to see a note on the door. _Hey, Kel! If you're ever hungry, mom made some extra spaghetti! Eat it when you're hungry, alright?_ Kel smiled, appreciating his thoughtful mother. He exited his room, slowly but surely walked out. The ticking of the grandfather clock made him more anxious than he should be, his mother's snores were light but still could be heard from her room. He went to the stairs, only to freeze in place, his feet felt like they couldn't move. His heartbeat raced, his hand gripped at his shorts.

_He is afraid of heights._

Kel tried to breathe but his lungs felt constricted. He shut his eyes and jogged to the nearest door, the bathroom. His stomach rumbled again, causing him to growl in annoyance. He breathed in and out rapidly, calming down his heart rate. Standing up, he went to the sink. The left side of the mirror were covered with sticky notes, Hero's old sticky notes to remind Kel about a lot of things when they were kids. Kel stood in front of the free mirror, he was tall now, his hair is longer and he liked tying it in a ponytail. He also had some muscle definition from playing basketball all these years. He turned the faucet on, splashing his face with running water. Sighing, he looked back at himself in the mirror. _Huh...?_ Out of the corner of his eye, was a dark silhouette standing at the door. His heartbeat raced, staring at the 'something' at the door. He shut his eyes and opened them again. Gone.

Kel turned to the entrance of the bathroom, nothing. He breathed in and out, exiting the bathroom slowly. ...The window is red. Kel tried turning the knob of his bedroom door. Locked. Cursing, Kel's stomach rumbled again. He huffed out, walking over towards the stairs. _Huh?_ Were they always been this long? Slowly, he took the railings, walking down the stairs, step by step. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out... One step, two step, three step... He repeatedly those words in his head. Whispering entered his ears, making it impossible to calm down. His lungs felt constricted, his legs felt like they were about to give out. _A knife._ On the ground in front of him, was a knife reflecting the red light from the windows. Reluctantly, he picked it up and kept it in his pocket. Trying to breathe, he continued his descent down the stairs slowly. _Kel..._ he turned to the source of the voice, seeing the silhouette from the bathroom.

_Kel, Kel, Kel..._

The whispering clouded his thoughts, choking on his own breath. "Shut up, shut up... Please... _shut up..._ " He shut his eyes, covering his ears to block out the noise. _There's SOMETHING behind him..._ _SOMETHING... He couldn't fight..._ He couldn't breathe, his heart rate was going faster than usual. _Kel... Kel... Remember..._ the voice returned, whispering into his ear. Unlike the other whispering, this voice is more tender, more calming. _Remember, Kel... Please... Try to CALM DOWN..._ Following the voice's instruction, Kel closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

Opening his eyes, Kel realized he was on the floor, laying face first. Breathing heavily, he stood up, shaking a bit. He hugged himself, making his way to the kitchen. He trailed across the wall, arriving at the kitchen. He opened the fridge, took the spaghetti and went to heat it up. When the microwave beeped, he took it out and set it on the counter nearby. Finishing the plate, he placed it in the sink, washing it. Wiping his hands, he exited the kitchen.

_Knock, knock_

Kel turned his head to the front door, his heart was racing. "Kel? Are you there?" someone's voice called out, "It's Hero. I forgot my keys, can you open the door, please?" Kel hesitated but eventually refused. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Sighing, he went back to bed, closing his eyes and drifted back to sleep, not giving a second thought about the silhouette in the corner of his room.


End file.
